


Cheap Thrill

by Paintedapples



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, these two have issues and they need sorting out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintedapples/pseuds/Paintedapples
Summary: “I’ve got you darling” Julian said, Asra could feel that devilish smile form on the back of his neck. It was clear that the doctor liked to think of himself as some sort of sleek master of seduction and as much as Asra was delighted by his touch. It was not enough.





	Cheap Thrill

“Ilya you are terrible at this breaking and entering business” Asra announced to a seemingly empty room but the feeling of an overbearing shadow could be felt emerging from the back corner. 

Julian’s presence grew ever closer from behind until his arms wrapped swiftly around Asra’s waist. He did not flinch and accepted the taller man’s body against his own.

“You know I like to make an entrance for you dear” Julian spoke low and softly into Asra’s neck, sending a wonderful shiver down Asra’s spine, making him arch slightly back into Julian even more.

As much as Asra found the doctor’s dramatics unnecessary and absurd, there was something quite endearing about how far he would take himself and Asra’s curiosity couldn’t help but find itself tangled in his embrace.

“I might as well give you a key at this rate. It would save us both the hassle.” Asra said with a smile, one hand holding onto Julian’s arms and the other gripping his thigh. He felt the doctor’s muscle twitch at his contact, delighted at his sensitivity.

Julian’s breath hitched with Asra’s sudden squeeze, the ghost of his sigh coated Asra’s neck before then placing chastely kisses up and down his tendon. Hungrily lapping up the magician’s scent.

“And why would we ruin this? Isn’t this more fun Asra?” Julian said slowly moving his lips towards the back of Asra’s ear. “I bet you have seen every trick in the book, but I guarantee you haven’t experienced anything like me.” He made sure to whisper every word excruciatingly slow into Asra’s ear and then ended it with a sharp bite on his earlobe. Causing the magician to gasp unexpectedly.

Asra shocked himself with how audible his moan was but he couldn’t fool himself into not enjoying this because it was evident that he was. The more the doctor continued to nibble and play with his ear, jaw and neck, Asra knew his control was going to break and fold at the seam.

He urgently needed to take care of his arousal, growing immensely in his pants but as if the doctor could sense his need, Julian grabbed hold of him in one sure swoop.

“I’ve got you darling” Julian said, Asra could feel that devilish smile form on the back of his neck. It was clear that the doctor liked to think of himself as some sort of sleek master of seduction and as much as Asra was delighted by his touch. It was not enough.

“I don’t doubt that, but I need you to let go” Asra said taking hold of Julian’s wrist, letting him let go of his bulge. He was pleased on how fast the doctor answered his request. Interesting.

Asra then proceeded to turn around and face the man, who he had yet to gaze upon so far. Still holding onto Julian’s wrist, he faced the doctor and was intrigued to see a face of confusion, lust and maybe a hint of sadness. Even with being taller then him, Julian’s terrible openness reduce him to a puddle of emotion. Asra would be lying if he didn’t feel somewhat sympathy for him but tonight wasn’t about closing old wounds.

“Why did you stop-”

“Get on your knees Ilya”  

Asra spoke firm and strong, not letting his sight leave the doctor’s now flushed face. Julian almost immediately dropped down to his knees, his face now looking up into the magician’s. His breathing picked up, evident by the way Asra noticed the doctor’s chest rise and fall in quick time. It was a view Asra could always admire.  

“You have such a way with words, don’t you?” Asra said placing a small kiss on the side of Julian’s hand that he was still holding. “but tonight, Ilya I think I want that gorgeous mouth of yours to be put to better work.” Asra then guided the doctor’s hand to his pant’s opening and then let go trusting Julian to know what was needed from him. “You think you could do that for me?”

“Y-yes, of course anything” Julian spoke, his voice oozing with desperation and with him opening Asra’s pants and pulling out his still hard cock. Asra couldn’t help but capture a load of the doctor’s hair and give Julian the sharp incentive to swallow him down whole.

The rush of hot fever rose up Asra’s body like a fire. He threw his head back, planted his feet even more into the floor and planned to ride Julian’s face into oblivion. He let his moans and gasps play out wonderfully with the doctor’s own. Asra needn’t worry about the doctor’s capabilities, if he claimed to be an experience to behold then Asra was going to witness it.

Julian was far from an elegant affair and looking down Asra saw a blissful struggle. Half lidded eyes, large hands holding on tight to the magician’s hips and the doctor on each turn taking in as much of Asra as he could. Occasionally gagging in the process with a mixture of saliva, sweat and pre-come dripping down his chin. It was a sight to witness.

“If only you could see yourself doctor. My word you are a picture” Asra spoke down to Julian, smiling through his own gasps, flowing with his body picked up pace. “I bet all the people who have fucked you think that to, but you know nobody fucks you like I do.” Asra yanked at Julian’s hair pulling him off his throbbing cock. “You can’t help yourself though can you. You love it when I pull your hair and shove my cock down your throat.”

Both men were panting like wild dogs and Julian’s mind was all but murky and lost, his eyes were glazed, unsure to look upon Asra’s face or to carry on sucking on his cock.

“Oh my God, yes, please I’m yours always”

“And ever so polite. Good boy”

“Y-yes, please let me be good”

“Finish up and you’ll be rewarded for your efforts” Asra then forced Julian back down on his cock swallowing a moan from the doctor, which vibrated through his shaft straight to his balls. Asra grew hotter then he could have possibly imagined, sweat coating his entire body and feeling he could leave this plane of existence right here right now.

“I’m so close Ilya, yes, y-es. Keep going!” Asra practically shouted, his head now facing the ceiling, his eyes now shut and with one last lick from Julian. Asra came loud, not caring if anyone in the streets were to hear. He still held the doctor in place, making sure he swallowed every drop of come. He met no resistance from Julian though and Asra reveled in the aftermath of it all. Letting the doctor murmur wonderfully into his cock.

Soon enough Asra loosened his grip on Julian and stepped back, putting himself back in his pants. This gave the doctor the incentive to get up and steadily get back to his feet. Asra though hadn’t forgotten his word. “Okay I’m a man of my word Ilya so let’s take care of-”

He reached down to undo Julian’s pants but the unremarkable wet stain on the front of his pants was distracting indeed. Asra noticed the doctor wasn’t looking him in the eye, he gently tutted and lifted Julian’s chin up to meet his gaze.

“Oh, dear Ilya looks like you’ll have to wait another time. That’s a shame.” Asra said smiling with little sympathy.

“I didn’t mean to I swear! Everything got so heated and I just” Julian said, about to finish his sentence but losing the motivation to stand up for himself, his blush creeping back up again.

“That’s okay but it does mean you will have to leave here like this” Asra said caressing the doctor’s cheek, his smile moving from endearing to mischievous. Julian’s face lit up in shock.

“I can’t walk around like this!” Julian stated, pointing to his crotch area in a slight frazzled state.  

Asra then leaned forward and kissed the doctor on the lips. One reason to shut him up and the other for his own interest. He can’t quite remember if he’s actually kissed him before, either way Julian returned the kiss willingly.

“I’m sure you can make your way back just fine” Asra said breaking off the kiss, he was growing tired and now was aching for his bed. He entertained the thought that maybe offering the doctor a place to stay for the night was a reasonable courtesy but Asra knew what he told him, the moment they started this whole charade.   

_‘You know I can’t give everything you want, Ilya.’_

Asra then gave one of Julian’s arms a soft squeeze. “Goodnight Ilya”

Flickered emotions of disappointment and acceptance washed over Julian’s face so quickly, that he bet the magician wouldn’t have noticed them. He promptly wore his trademark smile once again and made his way to the front door.

“Night Asra, see you around”

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough Asra/Julian fics out there and I think that's a shame. I love their dynamic and the history there is interesting.  
> Enjoy some pointless smut!  
> (This would take place before the beginning of the game but before Lucio's death)


End file.
